narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahisha Ashura
| kanji = あしゅらまひしゃ | romanji = Ashura Mahisha | aka = Sage of all Nature(万象仙人;Banshō Sennin) The Forgotten Senju(忘れられた千手; Wasurerareta Senju) Shiranai Senju(千手しらない;Senju Shiranai) | japanese = Hichikawa Matsuhiro |english = Harvard McKenex | image = | birthdate = September 9 | age = | gender = Male | height = 182cm | weight = 58kg | blood type = A | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head of Konoha Intelligence Division Konohagakure Representative at the | previous occupation = Konoha Academy Teacher | team = Konoha Intelligence Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (grandfather) (uncle) (uncle) (uncle) Hashirama Senju(father) (mother) Unknown(wife)(applications are welcome) (daughter) (son) | clan = | rank = Jōnin | classification = S-Rank Ninja Monk Partially Modified Human | reg = KON-0038 | academy = 26 | chunin = 26 | jonin = 26 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Gift of the Hermit Group Chakra | nature = | jutsu = Injajutsu *Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder Ninjutsu *Chakra Disguise Technique *Chakra Disruption Technique *Chakra Gun Technique *Chakra Extraction Technique *Chakra Transfer Technique *Flying Thunder God Technique *Nine Masked Beasts *Rasengan *Repulsion Technique *Shadow Clone Technique **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique *Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation *Summoning: Rashōmon *Teleportation Technique Medical Ninjutsu *Body Revival Technique *Chakra Scalpel *Dead Soul Technique *Mystical Palm Technique *Poison Mist *Regeneration Ability Sensory Ninjutsu *Mind's Eye of the Kagura *Negative Emotions Sensing *Sensing Technique Taijutsu *Body Alteration *Chakra Enhanced Speed Fūinjutsu *Adamantine Attacking Chains *Adamantine Sealing Chains *Bloodline Sealing Method *Contract Seal *Dead Demon Consuming Seal *Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release *Elemental Sealing Method *Enclosing Technique *Exploding Dragon Strike *Eight Trigrams Sealing Style *Four Symbols Seal *Five Elements Seal *Five Elements Unseal *Generic Sealing Technique *Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation *Unsealing Technique *Uzumaki Sealing Technique | weapons = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Bow & Arrow Explosive Tag Flamethrower Forehead Protector Fūma Shuriken Kama Kunai Lightning Barrel Military Rations Pill Ninja Info Cards Poison Scroll Scroll of Seals Sealing Tag Senbon Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll Shakujō Shinigami Mask Shuriken Snake Summoning Scroll Sword Water Stream Shooters Wire Strings }} (めいきゅうしらない; Ashura Mahisha) is a Jōnin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the famed Senju Clan. Born to the famed God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami) and First Hokage, and s , Mahisha was a prominent figure during the founding of Konohagakure and the many wars that followed. On a Mission to the Eastern Continent, Mahisha Ashura's ship got shipwrecked and he went missing, causing many to believe his death, although many search expeditions soon followed. He returned again after the Fourth Shinobi World War, currently working as a member of Konoha's Intelligence Division and Konohagakure's representative at the . Background Mahisha Ashura was born to Hashirama Senju and as Shiranai Senju(千手しらない; Senju Shiranai), a being whom from birth was destined to be the leader of the Senju Clan. Born during the Warring States Period, he was brought up in an environment that smelled of blood and filled with the cries of the souls left behind the dead soldiers. He grew up in the battlefields having constantly waging war with the members of the Uchiha Clan and their like-minded allies. As a child, he was swayed by the talks of a united shinobi clans by his father and also the Uchiha - hatred speeches which were given to him by his uncle, Tobirama Senju. Having seen the atrocities and crimes committed by the Uchiha Clan, Mahisha firmly believed in the Tobirama train of thoughts and supported him against the will of his father. Mahisha helped his father and other clansmen in building the village, with the insistence of Tobirama, Mahisha requested his father to agree with Tobirama's views and make the Hokage position an elective one, knowing too well that his father would be unanimously elected by the people of Konoha. It was also during this time, Mahisha got married. Mahisha Ashura would eventually find himself in between several fights against Madara Uchiha and the Nine-Tailed Fox, only to be overshadowed by Hashirama, compelling him to do tasks such as evacuation of citizens and defending the border etc. Mahisha would later spend his time, wandering the shinobi world, finding hints on Madara's whereabouts and also work for the resettlement of smaller clans in Konohagakure. Upon receiving the news of Madara's death, Mahisha returned to the village and was chosen to be the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but he did not agree to the notion, unwilling to accept the responsibility of such a task. This invoked an anger on his mother, Mito Uzumaki, who scolded him for running away from responsibilities and eventually she herself offered to be the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Mahisha, led the sealing ritual, helping his mother in sealing the fox, inside her. Soon after this, Hashirama retired from his Kage duties and while Mahisha was the next in line for Hokage, Hashirama and Mito disagreed in lieu of his previous escape of responsibilities and Tobirama became the Second Hokage(二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage). But, this didn't leave Mahisha out of context, as he brought forward ideas such as Academy, ANBU which Tobirama put into practice. Mahisha also designed the First ever Chūnin Exams and also proctored it. It was also his idea to force the Uchiha's run the Konoha Police, as a way to monitor the Uchiha revolters. Later, Mahisha and Hashirama would roam around the shinobi world, fighting and capturing the Tailed Beasts one after the other, except for Shukaku which was already under the control of their allied village Sunagakure. The puzzled Mahisha Ashura would ask Hashirama about the fate of the captured Tailed Beast, advising his father to seal them all in Konoha Shinobi and weaponise them against revolters and potential threats. Hashirama rejected his notions and brought all the captured tailed beast to Konoha, asking his son to gather all the other Kage's and call for a Summit. Understanding his fathers' decision, Mahisha revolted but finally executed the plan and made arrangements and invited the Five Kage, this invitation grew no fruit as the other villagers feared the act of human weaponization begun by Konoha. This eventually led to what was known as the First Shinobi World War(第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). Although not much is known about Mahisha Ashura's exact battles during the shinobi war, he is said to have been a leader of the troop which gained massive victories in the Kirigakure wars. Having learnt of Hashirama's Summit meeting and his decision to distribute the Tailed Beast, Mahisha immediately returned to Konoha waiting for Hashirama and Tobirama to return from the Summit. However, he was only able to find their dead bodies waiting for him. Pained by their fate and the Second Hokage's decision to make a non-Senju Hokage, Mahisha outcasted himself from politics, taking long missions which required him to stay out of the village for years together. Having no interest in being a teacher, Mahisha was given a three-man genin team consisting of , and another unknown female shinobi. Twenty years later, Mahisha participated in the Second World War, fighting alongside his pupil, against the forces of Sunagakure. After the war, he met with his daughter Tsunade, congratulating her on her victory against Amegakure and gaining the title of Sannin. He was also horrified at the fact that his daughter gained a fear of blood. Mahisha took all steps necessary to treat his daughter. Tsunade, however, had different plans, beating the senses out of Mahisha, Tsunade would leave the village, retiring from her role as shinobi. Mahisha would give her a chase, hunting her movements across the shinobi world, at the same time, he would meet her teammate who expressed an interest in Hashirama's son. Mahisha would come back to Konoha later, however, at the start of the Third Shinobi World War. It was during this battle, Mahisha Ashura was handed a ten thousand man army in order to attack Kumogakure, especially the then Raikage . In a battle that raged for three days and three nights, Mahisha successfully managed to deal the killing blow on A, granting a victory to the Konoha squadron. Mahisha proceeded to invade Kumogakure and capture the village but was stopped by the Third Hokage who decided to end the war by signing the armistice treaty with Iwagakure. Personality Mahisha shares his beliefs with that of his uncle, Tobirama more so than his father Hashirama Senju. Supportive of his uncle's ideas, Mahisha throughout his lifetime was a thorn in the plans of his father and to this day mourns the generation cultivated by the teachings of his own father. While not outright denying his fathers approach to the solution of real-world problems, Mahisha came up with a more realistic alternative in order to achieve those idealistic goals, this was shown in his ideas to come up with the concepts of Chūnin Exams and the idea of Uchiha's running the Konoha Military Police. Despite the odd differences in ideologies, Mahisha was a rather a firm believer of the — a philosophy that held that all villagers of Konoha were part of a family. An ideology he believed in so much, that he was ready to do anything necessary for the sake of the village and the Senju Clan, even going as far as to testify that the ends justify the means. As such, he had no remorse taking any immoral actions as long as he believed it would benefit Konoha. Mahisha is rather serious and arrogant in nature viewing his Clan the most idealistic of all others. He is greatly hesitant to admit to any errors he may have committed and spoke bluntly of things not minding the emotions of others around him. Initially hating the Uchiha Clan for their antagonizing of the village, he later grew more open-minded towards their approaches as long as their vision matched with his own and productive to the overall wellbeing of the Village created by his father. Mahisha, as inherited his mothers calm and composed demeanour and the dignified atmosphere that surrounds the both of them, despite their strong sense of justice towards Hashirama and the Village, the two of them, would always fall in conflict due to their approach towards the said justice with Mito always blaming Tobirama for corrupting her child. Mahisha shared a deep hate towards his student Sakumo Hatake due to the latter's personality and was also one of the reasons for Sakumo's suicide. Mahisha deeply loves his children, Tsunade and Nawaki, with him mourning over the death of Nawaki and his inability to attend the funeral. Mahisha had incubated the love for one's village ideology deep in the mind of Tsunade which bore fruit after the latter meeting Naruto. Mahisha is also saddened that Tsunade inherited his drinking and gambling habits which run in the family. However, unlike Tsunade, Mahisha has pretty much good luck in whatever he lays his hands on, many considering him to have a Hand of God. Mahisha's most notable trait is his love for Sake, a trait that could be considered abnormal for someone with his personality quirk. Mahisha somehow turns completely when drunk often becoming more talkative, excitable and boisterous which brought the Hashirama side of his personality from within him. Mahisha's personality stems up from the Seven deadly sins concept and Mahisha in one way or other as shown signs of all seven of the sins. Mahisha is considered to be a prideful person. Pride is an inwardly directed emotion that carries two antithetical meanings. With a negative connotation pride refers to a foolishly and irrationally corrupt sense of one's personal value, status or accomplishments, used synonymously with hubris. With a positive connotation, pride refers to a humble and content sense of attachment toward one's own or another's choices and actions, or toward a whole group of people, and is a product of praise, independent self-reflection, and a fulfilled feeling of belonging. Mahisha's pride stems from his upbringing and his attachment to his Clans ideals considering himself to be a superior member of a superior Clan. Envy is an emotion which "occurs when a person lacks another's superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desire it or wishes that the other lacked it". Mahisha has shown time and again an envious nature, that stems from the ocular powers of his rival clan, the Uchiha's, considering it a waste on them and wanting them. He is also secretly envious of the various Kekkei Genkai and Hiden natures possessed by other lesser clans and the Wood Release that is shown exclusively by his father. Despite this, Mahisha has shown no desire to inherit the powers and despises the rogues that sully his fathers' name by pretentiously copying his fathers fighting style. Gluttony means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items. In Christianity, it is considered a sin if the excessive desire for food causes it to be withheld from the needy. Some Christian denominations consider gluttony one of the seven deadly sins. This again is Mahisha's least known personality, as he considers himself a glutton for Sake, indulging in drinking practices, Mahisha consumes enough Sake a day that could eventually be enough to keep a bar running for a week. While it is a serious personality issue, it is often brought down as a humour take between him and the people close to him. Greed, or avarice, is an inordinate or insatiable longing for unneeded excess, especially for excess wealth, status, power, or food. Mahisha greediness comes in terms of his urge for more power, this could be due to his own insecurities of being overshadowed by his Father and uncle and the power stack obtained righteously by the Uchihas'. To this end, Mahisha quest would be to increase in power while learning new skills while also improving his current skillset. While this could be told from the outset, Mahisha truely desires whatever is finest among the present, a personality e tries hiding in order to get along with the common man. Lust is a psychological force producing intense wanting for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion. Lust can take any form such as the lust for sexuality, money or power. It can take such mundane forms as the lust for food as distinct from the need for food. This could club with his need for greed and the overall fondness he shares with his Sake, as he is shown to not possess any form of open sexual desire even turning his eyes away from the finest of women as shown in the case of Benzaiten. Sloth has also been defined as a failure to do things that one should do, though the understanding of the sin in antiquity was that this laziness or lack of work was simply a symptom of the vice of apathy or indifference, particularly an apathy or boredom with God. Mahisha's ever-increasing power as sometimes made him sloth in his approach to life, considering it boring and even attempt suicide. While his slothful personality clashes with his greediness, the two traits surprisingly complement each other and live hand in hand in harmony. Anger or wrath is an intense negative emotion. It involves a strong uncomfortable and hostile response to a perceived provocation, hurt or threat. Anger can occur when a person feels their personal boundaries are being or are going to be violated. Mahisha has shown to have easily succumbed to wrath when he feels his ideas are being violated or somebodies negative approach to Sake, his favourite drink. Overall, he doesn't like his Clan or Village being a target of criticism, while he himself doesn't mind being a centre of a ridiculousness. Appearance Image:Shiranai Meikyū.png|Full Appearance Image:Shiranai konoha.png|Mahisha during the founding of Konoha Shiranai Sage Mode.jpg|Mahisha in Ashura Mode Third.jpg|Mahisha tired after fighting a unknown Tailed Beast Capture.PNG|Fuinjutsu seals forming over Mahisha weaponShiranai.png|Mahisha weilding the Daikokuten Abilities Born and brought up in the battlefield of what was the Warring States Period and also with the gifted talent of two special Clans, Mahisha made himself a name in the Shinobi World but was often shadowed by the genius of his father. Mahisha's combat experience was enough for him to be warranted command of large armies against Kage-level opponents. Mahisha's arsenal allowed him to combat enemies even as fierce as Tailed Beast and Uchiha Madara himself. His strength and fame had re-incarnate him using Edo Tensei but albeit failed due to Mahisha's soul still living in the Living World. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ashura Mode Summoning Technique Chakra Prowess Fūinjutsu Mahisha is a prominent user of the art of Sealing, known popularly as Fūinjutsu, thanks to his genes and upbringing. Prior to his disappearance, it was his prominent method of battle, having mastered most of his Clans techniques and even creating new ones. Initially, Mahisha carried within him, several scrolls, to aid him in combat. His proficiency with sealing, allowed him to open scrolls, write seals and perform variety of actions, within a blink of a eye. * Fūinjutsu: Ones Own Body Living Scroll ''':However, at the time of the Second Shinobi World War, Mahisha devised an unique jutsu, which he immediately labelled a kinjutsu. This Jutsu, allowed him to scribe seals in his physical self, in the middle of battle, allowing him to use his body as a living scroll to conjure fuinjutsu. ** '''Fūijutsu: One's Own Nature Living Scroll: ** Summoning Rashōmon: Living Scroll: Medical Ninjutsu Physical Prowess & Body Modifications Sensory Perceptions Genjutsu Intelligence Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shichi-Fuku-Jin Over the course of his travels, Mahisha met seven infamous individuals whom he killed, their chakra was then converted to chakra weapons, collectively called the Shichi-Fuku-Jin(七福神; Seven deities of good luck). Each weapon was embedded with will of the individuals as well as that of Mahisha, enabling him to summon the weapons during combat without the need for any signs or seals. |-| Weapons = * Ebisu:'''Ebisu was a young fisherman-turned shinobi living off the coast of the Land of Waves. During his skirmish against Mahisha, he had found himself in the ranks of the infamous of wielding the Shark Sword Samehada. After his defeat, his remaining chakra was forged into a fishing rod, with supernatural abilities. Ebisu, the fishing rod had an innate ability to sense individuals with a strong chakra source and also absorb chakra. The hook was also able to pierce through anything with chakra flowing through it. While the fishing rod had the ability to absorb a large quantity of chakra it had a drawback of not being able to transfer the absorbed chakra back at the user. * '''Daikokuten: Daikokuten was a samurai from the Land of Iron who in his lifetime earned the title Demon-Hunter Daikoku for his demon-hunting exploits. Once while hunting for the Two-Tailed Tailed Beast, he met Mahisha, who killed him. Daikokuten's chakra would later be forged into second of the chakra weapons of Shichi-Fuku-jin, that was a big mallet. Daikokuten, the big mallet emitted vibrations even with a smaller wave. The Vibration emitted could be controlled in its intensity, capable of causing earthquakes and shatter even chakra and also the hardest of materials. * Bishamonten:'Bishamonten was a rogue member of the famed Konoha Police who was caught being in cohorts with the underworld. bishamonten fled the village to escape and start a new life but was caught by Mahisha who killed him and forged his chakra into a small chakra pagoda. Bishamonten, the chakra pagoda grants the user to store any material no matter the size and quantity of material. The user could remove the object stored inside it anytime even during the heat of battle. * '''Fukurokuju:'Fukurokuju was a royal physician from the . He held an unknown grudge against the Fire Daimyō. Fukurokuju was killed by Mahisha when the former launched an assassination attempt on the Daimyō. His chakra would later be forged into a staff by Mahisha. Fukurokuju, the staff, is a staff filled with Yang Energy and thus fulfils its duties that is to breath life into a form. * '''Jurōjin: The life of the man who called himself Jurōjin remains a mystery in itself. He was once, during a warm sunny day, found dead in front of the Daimyō's house and his track record showed nothing. Mahisha found something unusual in the chakra lingering around the dead body, a feat which had Mahisha forge the chakra into a weapon, which became a fan. Jurōjin, the fan weapon not only had the ability to fan out gusts of wind but also project away explosive tags that exploded on user command. * 'Hotei:'Hotei was a travelling monk from the whose ideals clashed with those of the Monks of the Fire Temple. This Clash began what was known as the Monk Wars. Mahisha killed Hotei in a fight and forged his chakra into a chakra weapon, a cloth sack. Hotei, the cloth sack is able to convert Mahisha's chakra into a blackish malleable chakra and store it. Mahisha can then manipulate the malleable chakra into different forms for both offensive and defensive purposes. * 'Benzaiten:'Benzaiten was once a famous royal musician from the . She fell in love with Mahisha and attempted to seduce him with a kiss. Becoming aware of Benzaiten's approach, Mahisha killed her and found about her potent chakra which was the results of her prior executions. Mahisha forged the chakra into a chakra weapon, a biwa. Nothing much is known about its powers, but Mahisha's playing of the biwa is serene enough to ease the hearts of anyone listening to the tunes. |-| Known Jutsu = |-| Weapons Quotes Plot Shinobi Gaiden: Man Above Time This arc focuses on Mahisha's storyline after the and is considered to be canon. After the Third Shinobi World War, Mahisha along with Jiraiya went on a mission in search of allies, during the sea trip, the duo was attacked by privateers from Kirigakure and they ended up being shipwrecked. Jiraiya ended up being washed near the coast of the Land of Whirlpools. Mahisha ended up in the lands unknown and west to the Great Shinobi Countries. Mahisha took refuge in the unknown place, befriending a boy named Mazō. Mahisha was shocked to see the people there had no knowledge of Chakra and had which served no purpose. However, the natives were known to be physically strong, comparable to Taijutsu specialists of the Shinobi World. Mahisha's supernatural powers began invoking the interest of the locals and Mahisha decided to teach them a few tricks only to be surprised by that fact that they were quick learners. During his stay there Mahisha learnt of a Cave known as Cave of Eden(エデンのほら; Eden no hora) which was supposedly haunted by a Man-eating Beast. Mahisha decided to explore the Cave, only to see a lion that made the cave its home. Mahisha fought with the beast and killed it bringing peace back to the villages. Mahisha's popularity conflicted with the ruler of the land who deemed Mahisha a breaker of the law and warned him to leave the lands. The villagers, however, stopped Mahisha from leaving even wearing a black scarf on their head as a sign of protest against the ruler. A few days later, there was a fire that burnt down a major section of the village, Mahisha was residing in. Learning that the village fire was the act of the ruler of lands as a sign of anger over Mahisha not ceasing to his warnings, he bid the villagers farewell before leaving. Mazō the boy whose house Mahisha was staying, ran up to him with the intention of giving him a farewell hug, but his hands began charging lightning chakra and pierced a thrust at the unexpected Mahisha who lost conscience. The attack was later found be orchestrated by the Rulers Royal Magician who was also a Shinobi from the Great Nations. Mahisha's body was later sold by the Magician to the underground and was experimented on. Despite his unconscious state during the experimentation, he was able to see the world and whatever was happening in Konoha and the rest of the world including the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha, the Hyūga affair, Uchiha Clan Downfall, Konoha Crush, Pains assault and the . He was able to experience these events among many more as if he was present at the scene. One fine day, he was woken by a middle-aged man who had infiltrated the prison he was in, the man introduced himself as Mazō and he claimed to have grown into a full fledge Shinobi. The two of them were discovered and a fight followed. Mahisha was able to escape the place but Mazō breathed his last facing a barrage of techniques from the opposing forces. Mahisha saw a light at the exit for the first time in many years, he found himself in Iwagakure. Disguising himself as Mahisha Ashura(めいきゅうしらない; Ashura Mahisha), he reached the Land of Fire, but his weak body had him collapsed by the Fire Temple. The monks of the temple treated him and attended to his wounds. Mahisha stayed in the temple for few years learning the gift of the Ninja Monks. Mahisha then returned to Konohagakure, still in his disguise and passed the Jōnin Exams upon recommendation by the Head of the Fire Temple. His knack for intelligence gathering as seen by Shikamaru and Naruto helped him become a member of the Konoha's intelligence division and a few years later he rose to become the representative of Konohagakure in the Shinobi Union. Mahisha Adventures: One in Two Roleplay Information Stats Trivia Category:Kage Category:Draconic Phoenix the Slayer Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Senju Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan